Possession Series
by torncorpse
Summary: Dean manages to contract a blood virus, temporarily giving him vampire like qualities. Sam has to bring his brother back from the aftermath. WARNING: Blood Play, Dub-Con, Rough Sex
1. Chapter 1

I Didn't Want to F##k You [but you're pretty when you're mine]

"You're completely sure?" Sam sighed down the phone; he didn't really understand how things could get so weird in their already weird life. In the space of just a day everything was turned upside down.

They had been hunting what they thought was a Black Dog. There had been seven victims, throats ripped out, teeth marks over their arms, legs and torsos. Then it had changed. Another three victims, this time with smaller bites; imprints like human teeth. Except there were far too many teeth for it to be human.

"A werewolf?" Dean had been stumped; there was nothing in Dad's journal to say anything about a creature like this, nothing about a demon or wolf changing from one form to the next.

"The cycle of the moon's all wrong. The last full month was two weeks ago. It lasts two days. The seven that were 'mauled' took place between August 9th and September 4th. That's almost three weeks Dean. Maybe it's something that works in the opposite way. Is almost human one week and … wolf the other three?"

"Now wouldn't that be fun." Dean hadn't been in the least bit keen to go into the job without knowing what they were up against, and with the body count climbing and the victims injuries varying from wolf like attack to an almost vampire like attacks. "We need to figure this one out. Before another innocent person gets mauled." And that had been when they'd set off. Asheville, North Carolina, six of the ten victims had lived in or near Asheville; it seemed like the best place to start.

It was when a University student had been attacked that things turned really ugly. Trying to figure out what kind of exorcism would work on the still unknown creature and still keeping the young girl, a petite brunette who'd introduced herself as Catt, safe from harm had been a little bit complicated. In the end Sam had deep lacerations on his left shoulder while Dean got bit in the arm. They'd dropped Catt off at the University campus, the girl mildly shaken but unharmed thanks to Dean and his 'I'll shove my arm in its mouth' decision.

"What was that thing?" Sam had glanced back at Dean, worried mildly about the bite in his arm before turning back to Catt.

"We're not sure. But we're going to stop it." She had seemed content in the knowledge that they were both trying to fight it. "Call animal control tonight, tell them that a large wolf like dog is roaming the campus grounds, it should get them to enforce some kind of curfew."

"Thank you. I don't want to think what would've happened if you hadn't been there." With a nod and smile Sam made his way back to Dean and the Impala, finding his brother scratching around the wound on his arm.

"She okay?"

"A little shook up, but she'll be fine." Sam saw the angry redness around Dean's torn skin, the blood was clotting but it didn't look right. "Dean, we should get you to a hospital, that doesn't look good."

"Sam, it's fine. We'll get cleaned up, do some more searching and then go kill this thing." Sam hadn't been happy, and looking back maybe he should've pressed more to get Dean to a hospital or something. But he'd always trusted Dean's judgement before and he'd never thought that things would've ended up like this.

After Sam's shoulder had been cleaned, and Dean's arm had been tended to - although not to Sam's satisfaction but it was all Dean would allow, things had gotten weirder. Sam was sure Dean was growling, he wouldn't sit still, he was channel surfing worse than before and he was constantly drawn to the window. Sam had been trying to find something, anything, on the net; constantly coming up with nothing.

The clincher for Sam had been during a little break from his research. His muscles were tense, his eyes were tired and he was sure he'd have a migraine soon. He'd thought this was somewhat behind him when he'd left Stanford with Dean. Stretching his arms over his head; mindful of his torn shoulder, Sam had waited till he felt the kinks in his back had loosened. That was when he'd felt it, Dean's presence right there, their bodies were almost touching and Dean had leant up slightly, lips brushing the back of Sam's ear before inhaling.

Sam had turned around so quickly his head almost spun. Backing up Sam had practically gawked at Dean, seeing nothing on his face that registered as strange. "Are you staring at my neck?" Sam was sure that was where his brother's eyes had lingered, but Dean was staring him in the eye now, no different from any other time they'd looked each other in the eye. Dean had pulled out one of his old wife beaters, not wanting to ruin yet another shirt with blood stains; it gave Sam a clear view of the bandaged arm - the bandage now stained with crimson. Collecting himself Sam had put it down to his imagination, but kept his guard up.

"I should change the dressing." He'd mumbled, turning and heading to the bathroom, getting clean bandages and antiseptic from their make shift first aid kit. Within seconds Dean's there, pressing against him, pushing into him. Sam's hands grip the white porcelain of the sink while Dean's hands hold tightly to sharp hip bones, pulling their bodies flush and grinding into Sam's backside.

"I can smell you Sammy," Dean's voice was husky, right beside his ear, "I can smell your blood and it makes my head spin." A sharp rotation of hips and Sam was moaning and almost pressing back against Dean, almost wanting more. "I want you Sammy, and I'm gonna have you." When Dean's mouth had pressed over his neck; just behind his ear and down a little, Sam had jerked away. Pushing Dean back into the bath tub Sam had virtually ran from the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him and grabbing the chair from the corner.

After wedging the chair under the handle and effectively locking Dean in the bathroom, Sam moved to the middle of the room, standing in front of the mirror. Turning his neck slightly and pulling down the collar of his shirt Sam cringed at the sight. Teeth marks, not human teeth marks, indented on his skin. There was a tiny trace of blood, were a few of the teeth had tore the skin. That was when Sam had called Bobby.

And heard the things he didn't want to hear.

"So it's in his blood? For good?" Sam hadn't been willing to accept that his brother now had this…thing in him. Blood disease or not. "Does that mean that all these attacks, all these killings will just continue?"

"No, it's a type of demon, a cellular one. There are creatures that never evolved past the single cell stage, like flu bugs only deadly. This one, this one is the clincher." Sam had paced the entire room, hand threading through his hair while he tried to stay slightly calm. "Good news is it's a simple incantation to kill the thing."

"Okay, can you remember it, or know where it's from? Maybe there's something in Dad's journal."

"Calm down boy, when I said simple I meant simple. I can kill it from here." That had given Sam pause.

"Really? So, you can just what, hocus pocus it and it's gone?"

"Told ya, this thing didn't evolve. At all."

"You're completely sure?" Having got this far, been this confused and not known anything for so long, it was hard to accept that an unevolved demon was what had reaped so much havoc.

"Only thing is the side effects." Sam knew it; he just knew that they wouldn't get out of this one that easily. "Dean's going to suffer the effects for about three hours, even once the demon's dead."

"You mean like what's happening just now? He's just going to stay like that for a few hours and then what, he's back to normal?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm." Sam knew he could probably keep Dean in the bathroom for the next three hours. "Okay. I'll call you in the morning and tell you if it worked." He said goodbye to Bobby and fell back on the bed. He sighed heavily, hearing the low drone of Dean's humming and figuring that everything would work out in the end. After all, Bobby was sure this would work.

Sam had just sprawled out on the bed for fifteen minutes before he heard the crash of the chair falling to the ground. Springing up from the bed Sam was met with Dean; standing in front of him with a wide grin and the handle from the bathroom door in this hand.

"Now that's not nice Sammy." Dean took one step towards Sam and Sam took one step back. There was a glint in his older brother's eye, one that was less than human, one that was slightly feral. Sam glanced around the room, he couldn't exactly leave, that would mean Dean could leave. If anything happened to Dean; or if Dean did anything while like this, Sam would never forgive himself. "Come on Sammy, you're not scared of me, are you?"

Sam side stepped, heading towards the duffle that Dean had brought in from the hunt, worst comes to worst he could clock Dean one and tie him up until the morning. But Dean had other plans. Moving faster than humanly possible, Dean breached the space between him and Sam, pressing Sam against the wall. Leaning in close Dean nudged Sam's head to the side, breathing in while pinning Sam's body with his own. One arm forced Sam's shoulders against the wall, pressing against Sam's neck. His other hand came up, weaving into Sam's hair and holding his head to the side, Dean's mouth pressed small kisses to Sam's neck, tongue licking at the salty-sweat skin.

"Dean," Sam tried to move, tried to get Dean to back up, to let go, anything. All it got him was a knee pushed between his thighs, rubbing up against his groin with just the right amount of friction. Sam bit down the moan, his body still wired from the encounter in the bathroom. It didn't help that Dean was nibbling slightly on his neck, moving up to the lobe of his ear, teeth biting down just right. Sam instinctively arched his body up, pressing into the knee and that caused a spark throughout his body. Dean smiled against his skin as Sam moaned with pleasure.

"See, you do want me." Suddenly Dean's warmth was gone; Sam's entire body was thrown to the bed, hands tearing at the t-shirt he wore. Dean ripped the fabric right down the middle, tossing the ruined garment to the floor before his head dropped to Sam's chest; trailing kisses, licks and bites over the exposed skin. Sam got lost in the sensations, he didn't care that this was his brother, didn't care that his brother was suffering from some kind of demonic possession; he just didn't want the feelings to stop. When Dean ripped the gauze on Sam's shoulder off, the younger brother cried out, twisting away from the body above him. Dean pressed his body down, holding Sam in place while moving up and trailing his tongue gently along Sam's injured shoulder. "Shh," Dean's hands ran through Sam's hair, almost as if he were petting him. "You know I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you."

Dean pressed a chaste, closed mouth kiss to Sam's lips before moving his weight up and off Sam, tugging at the belt on Sam's jeans. Sam feebly tried to stop Dean, his hands easily pressed away with a firm grip and a warning squeeze. Sam left this hands where Dean put them on the bed. Quickly Sam's jeans and boxers were thrown to the floor with his shirt, Dean standing above him, stripping his own clothes slowly before crawling over Sam's body. Sure hands trailed over warm skin, Dean knowing almost instinctively where to touch Sam, almost as if something in Dean was telling him how Sam needed to be touched, how Sam needed to feel Dean.

Their first proper kiss was tainted with blood, Dean's unnaturally sharp teeth tearing Sam's lip and sparking the copper tang of blood to flood into each of their mouths. Dean's tongue seemed impossibly long, trailing around every crevice of Sam's mouth, tasting so deep and pulling Sam into a bliss he'd never felt before. When Sam felt Dean push his legs open he stiffened almost impulsively; his muscles tensing even as Dean continued, a single finger breaching Sam's entrance and pushing inside none too gently. Sam pulled away from Dean, but a strong clamp on his hip kept him in place on the bed while Dean's probing digit pressed deeper. When Dean rubbed against his prostate Sam almost arched off the bed entirely, moaning low and deep in his chest. Dean smirked, adding another finger and repeating the action. The pleasure was mixed with pain this time, the combination making Sam's head spin and his body weak. When all the sensations stopped suddenly, fingers withdrawn and Dean's body moving, Sam looked up at his big brother with worried eyes. With no slick, Sam knew he'd end up torn in some way.

"Dean," shaking his head Sam knew the shake in his voice was evident. Dean just smiled, and Sam had this sick feeling in his gut that something inside Dean wanted them to hurt. Something wanted to hurt Sam here and now, it wanted Dean to hurt afterwards. Would Dean remember this? Was this even Dean? It may move and sound like Dean, but this little blood demon could've completely taken over his brother the instant it got into his system. Dean pulled something out of the back pocket of his jeans. A condom.

"Pre-lubed." The triumphant smirk and quirk of the eyebrow was pure Dean, that lust filled gaze was unrestrained, aimed towards him; and Sam felt a coil of tightness spread through his chest. Dean tore into the foil with those teeth, and Sam could see the inhuman sharpness to them, the tiny razor sharp fangs that seemed to curve over Dean's own white teeth. "Relax." The husky whisper sent a shiver down Sam's spine, even as the blunt tip of Dean's cock pressed to his ass.

Dean pushed in slowly, and even with the 'lube' of the condom Sam felt the burn and stretch, twisting his head away from Dean, hands automatically pushing at Dean's chest to stop the intrusion. Dean grabbed Sam's hands away, pressing them down either side of his head before pressing further into Sam, slowly sheathing himself in Sam's body. Moaning in pain Sam pressed his head into the pillow, hot tears spilling onto the cotton. Dean kissed at the corner of his eye, taking a tear with him before moving to Sam's neck, biting through the skin just as he took a thrust into Sam. The pleasure shot through Sam like wild fire, starting behind his eyes and tingling through his entire body. Dean's hips moved in a rhythm that his tongue mimicked, lapping against the bite on Sam's neck.

"Spread your legs wider." Dean commanded, moving above Sam to look down at him, blood staining his lips and smeared on his chin. Sam obeyed the order, spreading wider, giving Dean more access, his butt practically sitting in Dean's lap. Dean thrust deeper, harder, faster, catching that place in Sam that sent shock wave after shock wave through his body.

"Dean." Sam panted hard, arching up, starting to meet Dean's thrusts, whimpering continually. Dean released Sam's arms, moving closer to Sam; their chests pressed together, rubbing with each thrust. Dean's forearms rested by Sam's head, Sam's hands gripping them tightly. His fingers dug into Dean's injured arm, earning him a brutal stab at just the right place that sent Sam spiralling over the edge and into bliss. His climax coated their chests, sticking to their sweaty skin while Sam arched against his brother; head thrown back and mouth open as a cry caught in his throat. The moan broke loose as Dean's teeth found their way into Sam's supple throat again, this time marking the opposite side from before, piercing the skin and suckling lightly at the warm, crimson fluid.

Dean came hard, moaning against Sam's neck as his whole body screamed its release. They collapsed on the bed, sated and tired. Dean withdrew from Sam, the younger only just managing to contain the hiss of pain. The used condom was discarded before Dean moved under the covers of the bed, pulling Sam with him. Too tired to argue, and limbs too heavy to move on their own, Sam didn't stop him.

They fell asleep like that, Dean's arms possessively around Sam, Sam's head rested on Dean's shoulder.

- - -

Four hours and forty minutes later Dean jerked awake, pulling away from Sam suddenly and jumping from the bed.

As his heart pounded in his chest Dean's eyes roved around the room, taking in the discarded clothes, the torn shirt, the gauze from Sam's shoulder before finally falling on the torn condom wrapper.

Looking back to Sam, lying in bed almost peacefully, Dean took in the twin bite marks on Sam's neck, almost like perverse tattoos. They were brands. Marks that claimed Sam as his. Dean fought off the rush of disgust. He'd hurt Sam, he'd failed to protect his little brother, and this time it was from himself.

"Dean," Sam whimpered in his sleep, reaching a hand out for his brother, and Dean had never been able to deny that voice anything. Carefully slipping back into the bed Dean folded his arms around Sam, pulling him close and letting Sam burrow into his chest.

They'd deal with the repercussions in the morning.

- - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean, they are Eric Kripke's, Catt belongs to herself. I make no money. At all.


	2. Chapter 2

So What If You Can See [the darker side of me]

When Sam woke up, stiff and sore, there was a flitting confusion as to why he felt that way. Sitting up and looking around the room, the previous night came rushing back to him, including the pain in his neck. Stretching his neck to the side, Sam felt the dried blood on his neck crack, the wound starting to bleed lightly again.

"Dean?" The shower wasn't on, the space beside Sam in the bed was cold and there was one cup of coffee sitting on the table top in the corner. Sam practically sprung from the bed, pulling on a pair of jeans as he went to the window, relaxing slightly when he saw the Impala sitting where they'd parked the previous night. Picking up his phone, Sam made a quick call to Bobby, deciding that whether it was over or not, he'd tell Bobby it was. It wasn't like he needed to go into detail over anything, right?

"Dean?" Trying again, Sam wandered through to the bathroom, finding Dean leaning on the sink, staring at the mirror. Sam moved in behind Dean, getting no reaction from his big brother. "Dean," Sam placed a hand over Dean's shoulder, getting a jerk as Dean pulled out of Sam's grip, almost as if the touch burnt him. "Hey, what's up? Is it the bite? I knew you should've got that checked out." Sam reached past Dean, getting the first aid kit, but was jerked away when Dean grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Are you retarded? Do you not remember what happened?" Sam was pushed against the wall, beside the door to the bathroom. Dean's eyes fell on the newly opened bite on Sam's neck, a small trickle of blood trailing down Sam's neck. "Does it hurt?" Dean's finger traced up Sam's neck, smearing blood over smooth skin.

"Not really." Sam lied, sensing that this would come back to one of Dean's vulnerable moments; they may be few and far between, but when they hit they were far more extreme than anyone could expect. Sam knew that he would have to watch his step from here on in. Dean hardly ever showed his sensitive side, never let his guard down enough to be considered vulnerable, but there were chinks in the armour that Dean had made around himself, small holes that, if left long enough, would give way to colossal gashes that would fester and eat Dean alive. Sam knew he had to fix this, somehow.

"God Sam, I'm sorry." Dean's head rested against Sam's uninjured shoulder, their bodies almost flush and Dean practically clinging to Sam. Sam let himself relax against Dean, showing that there was no fear or need to worry, showing that he still trusted Dean utterly.

"For what?" Sam didn't know why they were whispering, but their voices were hushed, even in the privacy of their own motel bathroom. Dean's nose nudged at Sam's neck, coaxing Sam to crane his neck a little, to give Dean some space where his mouth was now placing soft, gentle kisses to Sam's skin. Sam didn't even bother to suppress the shudder that ran through his body as Dean's tongue flicked out to lap gently at the sensitive skin of Sam's neck.

"What do you mean for what?" Dean pulled away from Sam, his forehead creasing in a frown as his eyes searched for something in Sam's, as if he expected Sam to come away with some strange amnesia - although it would probably ease the situation, it wouldn't ease Dean's guilt.

"I'm not sure what you have to apologise for." Sam still had his arms loosely around Dean, one hand holding to Dean's hip while the other was hanging over Dean's shoulder, keeping him close enough that they could still feel the others body heat. Dean's head moved a fraction closer to Sam, almost as if he were leaning in for a kiss, Sam licked his lips, still tasting the blood from last night, feeling the torn skin on the inside of his lower lip. When Dean's head tilted up, Sam's tilted down to meet him, their lips brushing marginally. Sam could feel Dean's breath against his skin, warm air drying his lips slightly.

"Last night," Dean's voice was low, the sounds nothing but weak whispers in the small room, "I hurt you. I could feel everything and see everything and I wanted it." Dean took a shaky breath, eyes closing as his continued. "I could taste you, feel you. I wanted every part of that, I wanted to make you beg and plead and hurt. _Damnit_ Sam, I did hurt you." When Dean's eyes opened - his gaze linking with Sam's instantly - there was a fierceness in them that sent a jolt from Sam's stomach throughout his body, warming him from the inside out.

"But…I wanted it too." Sam could remember every part of the previous night vividly. He had bruises on his legs and hips from Dean's hands, gripping him so tight. The bites on his neck, those were Dean's teeth. Everything from the night marked him in a way he loved, he was Dean's, it was there. And although something in him itched at the prospect of being owned by anyone, there was something else, something stronger, that wanted to claim Dean in the same way. "I liked it, and in case you've forgotten, I got off on it." Dean took in a shuddering breath, his body leaning in closer to Sam as they stood there in the small, cold bathroom.

"Sammy," Dean's hand moved to Sam's hip, pulling their bodies flush letting Sam know that he wasn't the only one affected by their closeness or the need in his veins for his brother. Sam pushed his hips forward to meet Dean's, feeling the groan that rumbled through Dean's chest as their groins rubbed against one another. Dean leaned up and took Sam's mouth, far more gentle than last night, a hesitant brush of lips before Sam's mouth opened and his tongue teased Dean's into his mouth. There was still a taste of blood from both of them, but Dean's mouth had an underlying hint of mint toothpaste. Their chests pressed closer together, but Sam's shoulder ended up with too much pressure from somewhere and a pained whimper broke past his lips. Dean jerked back like he'd been burnt, worried eyes gazing at Sam. There was a fear in Dean's eyes that Sam had never seen before, something that Dean never let him see. Dean wasn't afraid, Dean couldn't be afraid. But he was now. And that in turn scared Sam. Without a word Dean pulled back and left the bathroom, leaving Sam standing against the wall, a little dazed and a little more worried about how they'd get through this one.

---

Dean scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to stop remembering how Sam had sounded, how Sam had looked, writhing and moaning under him. Dean could still taste Sam's blood on his tongue, the coppery tang of the liquid.

God, Dean didn't know how they'd get past this. How could Sam trust him now? How could they get back to where they were? Even just back to how it was before Dad had gone missing, before Jess had died. They talked on occasion. Sure, it had been two years since they'd actually seen one another. But they'd call every now and then. He'd really screwed up this time.

He was considering calling Bobby, getting him to take Sam for a while, getting some distance between them until things blew over. That chain of thought was rudely interrupted though. Dean didn't even see where Sam came from, but without warning he was pressed against the wall with his little brother's hands seemingly everywhere. Warm hands running under his shirt, smoothing over his skin, a strong chest pressing into his back as he felt Sammy's erection pressing into his ass.

Dean's hands splayed out over the wall, his cheek resting against the cool surface while Sam's hot breath ghosted over his neck, lips brushing his ear lightly but never lingering. Dean only just managed to suppress the moan that threatened to break through as he pressed back against Sam.

"We are going to deal with this right now." Sam's voice was heavy with lust, right beside his ear and sending a shiver down his spine. "Rough sex? Not my thing, but once in a while, sure. But last night, you claimed me, under influence or not, and now," Dean felt the warmth of Sam's body seep into his shirt, warming him and causing him to seek it out just a little bit more. "Now it's my turn."

Dean was pulled back, falling to the bed, legs splayed out as he rested on his elbows while trying to catch his bearings. Without pause Sam was over him, sliding between his thighs and taking Dean's mouth possessively. Dean had to lie back and take it, his body being pressed down into the mattress by Sam's weight as those large hands ran over his heated flesh.

Sam pulled back from Dean, both to take a gulp of air and to pull the offending t-shirt off over Dean's head, tossing it to the floor before ducking his head to lick a path from the centre of Dean's chest to his neck, biting down on his Adam's Apple. Dean's body arched up, lower body rubbing against Sam's naked torso. Sam groaned against Dean's skin.

Dean tried not to appear too needy, tried to contain the moans from his throat. But when Sam arched just _so_, creating perfect friction against Dean's straining erection, the rumbling groan that escaped Dean just couldn't be contained. The boxers Dean had pulled on were unceremoniously yanked from his legs, tossed with the other clothes somewhere in the room while Sam got himself out of his jeans hastily.

Dean's hands ended up wandering along his brothers tanned and toned chest, by passing the purple bruises from whatever hunt, avoiding the gash on his shoulder. Fingers danced on the finger shaped marks, the bites and marks that Dean knew he'd left the previous night, his brands on his little brother's skin. His. The claim he'd staked last night, the one which was about to be returned. Sam seemed to arch into the touch, and Dean tentatively leant up to place a soft kiss over the bites on Sam's neck, his tongue trailing around the heated flesh at the last second.

Strong hands pushed him flat, Sam coming back to catch Dean's mouth in a searing kiss. Slowly, Sam broke away, moving down Dean's body, his tongue blazing a trail of heat all the way down his chest as he went. Dean gasped at the bites, the licks, and when Sam's mouth wrapped around Dean's erection the elder's fingers tangling in the sheets just for something to hold on to. It may not have been the best blow job of his life, but with Sam eagerly lapping at his balls, fingers dancing here and there while the beautiful suction was applied to his straining cock, Dean couldn't remember a better feeling.

His hips started to jut up, one hand moving to Sam's head, tangling in that mass of soft brown curls. Moans and pleas falling from his mouth with no hesitation, because this was Sammy, and why bother holding back?

Then the warmth was suddenly gone, and so was Sam. Hands pulled at his hips, turning Dean onto his stomach and coaxing his knees up. Dean felt the bed shift as Sam knelt behind him, their legs brushing as Sam's hands caressed down Dean's back, muscles twitching at the sensation. Then there was a cool finger pressed at his asshole. A lubed finger, pressing just so gently at his opening and Dean couldn't stop himself from pressing back against it, forcing Sam to slip in the first tiny bit. That was when Dean really felt it, the soothing, tingling feeling of the cool gel on Sam's fingers. Oh God, Sam was prepping him with the mentholatum they'd kept since they were kids. Dean groaned at the sensation, the tingling not entirely from the stretching of muscles. The smell was already reaching Dean's nose, only they would have mint scented sex.

Sam pressed open mouth kisses to Dean's shoulder blades, hooking his finger and pressing in to the third knuckle, waiting until Dean showed no resistance before pulling back. Dean knew that Sam was doing this more for himself than Dean, Dean knew he didn't deserve this much preparation. And then Dean stopped thinking.

"Fuck, Sam." The slow burn wasn't painful, Sam slowly pushing into Dean's body was anything but painful. The stretch was just right, the warmth of Sam pressed against his back, Dean hadn't really felt like this ever. Sam's hand on one hip, the other moving to tangle with Dean's hand, their fingers twinning together as Sam took his first shallow thrust, pushing all the way into Dean's body, steadily pulling out, and then slowly pushing back in.

"God, Dean." Sam's breath was hot against Dean's ear, their bodies practically joined everywhere. Sam's grip on Dean got tighter with every thrust, and Dean couldn't wait to see the bruise that would be left behind.

Dean managed to spread his legs just that little bit more, arching his back in just the right manner, at just the right time, and Sam's thrust caught _that_ spot dead on. Dean's entire body shuddered around Sam, the moan vibrating through his chest while Sam angled to catch _there_ again and again with his every move. Sam's thrusts grew in both speed and power, Dean having to hold to the headboard to avoid hitting the wall.

"Sam," Dean needed to get some kind of friction, his neglected cock almost painful with the need to cum. "Fuck, Sammy, please." Dean didn't know if it was the pleading or just the sheer need in his voice, but Sam's large hand moved, spreading down from his hip to take his erection in hand, the strokes being sure and fast and out of sync with the hard thrusts. It was when Sam's teeth pressed into Dean's shoulder blades that Dean came, his body feeling like it was electically charged as he shouted his release.

Sam tumbled over the edge soon after, groaning against Dean's skin and nearly collapsing against his older brother. It took more than a few minutes for Dean to get his breathing back in order, and longer still before he trusted his own voice enough to speak.

"The bed's sticky." And even then, it wasn't what he wanted to say. Sam mumbled something about 'prima donna's' before staggering to the other bed, pulling Dean with him. If Dean had the energy he knew he would've protested. If he'd had the strength he knew he wouldn't have let Sam pull him under the covers. He knew if he'd been of sound mind and not post coital drowsiness, he'd have resisted leaning into Sam's warm chest and ending up asleep no less than five minutes later.

- - -

Waking up the second time that day was slightly better than the first time. For one thing he was completely comfortable, lying with Dean beside him instead of waking in a panic about where his brother was. Dean actually looked peaceful, and Sam couldn't stop the smile on his face when he noticed the bite on Dean's shoulder, his bite. They were even, and maybe things wouldn't be so tense between them.

Four hours later and one 'not talking about it, Sammy' growl Dean and Sam were leaning against the Impala outside Asheville College. From the looks of things, Catt had taken Sam's advice and called Animal Control. There were three cars and a van, uniformed officers patrolling the campus grounds.

"Hey, boys." Dean and Sam turned sharply, noticing the uniformed woman walking over towards them. "You two students?"

"No, ma'am. Just passing through. What's going on?" Dean had to smile at Sam's 'polite young man' act, hands in his pockets and watching the young woman approach the car.

"Loose animal. Might be a wolf." The woman, who's name tag read 'Madison D.' remarked. "Although God knows what a wolf is doing this far into town. How long are you boys in town?"

"We're actually just leaving. Road trip." Dean smirked, "Just stretching our legs." Madison glanced down at Sam's legs, a smirk on her face. "Any road blocks we should know about?"

"No, just don't take any short cuts through the woods." She was about to leave when something must've caught her eye, "Honey, did something attack you?" Dean felt a coil in his stomach, he didn't like the wording of her question. Sam's hand going to his throat automatically.

"He has a biting fetish." The delivery was deadpanned and Dean wasn't sure if he should laugh or choke. It was the first all out admission that Sam had ever given any of the side glances or assumptions that they were travelling as anything less than brothers.

Madison just smirked, a side glance at Dean, "I'll bet he does. Hell, I wanna eat you right up." Dean chuckled a little, noticing the blush spread across Sam's cheeks as he looked anywhere but at the woman in front of him. "You boys have a safe trip." Dean continued to laugh, opening the driver side door and getting in the car just as Sam joined him.

"Did she have to take me seriously?" Sam still had the blush on his cheeks, and Dean couldn't resister leaning over and placing a kiss on them. Sam smiled slightly, moving just that little bit closer to Dean and placing a hand on his thigh.

"Where to now?" Dean asked, firing up the Impala and letting the sound of Foreigner fill the car.

"Why don't we just drive?" Dean could handle that for the moment, leaving Asheville, North Carolina in the rear view mirror.

- - -

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean, they belong to Eric Kripke, Madison belongs to herself. I didn't make money here...


End file.
